Make A Decision
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Rachel never thought that she would be in this situation with the girl of her dream Quinn Fabray and for awh she was fine with having her in any way that she could but not anymore. Quinn has a decision to make. Will she make the right one or break Rachel's heart? G!p Rachel


Make A Decision

* * *

I never thought that I would find myself in this situation where I would have former president of the Celibacy club, Head Cheerio, HBIC of McKinley and possibly Prom Queen Quinn Fabray withering and moaning underneath me. If someone would have this two years ago, I would have recommended several therapists and have their heads checked out by neurosurgeons before walking away but now that I have the Cheerio crying out my name when she comes. When it happened the first time, they both of us were attending my cousin Noah's annual End of the School Yeah bash and I originally wasn't planning to attend because I know that majority of the student population isn't particularly fond of me. Since my cousin is on the football team along with Finn and Sam who are two of my best friends and self proclaimed lesbros, they're the reason that I'm not constantly having slushies thrown in my face which my face and my clothes are grateful for.

They've known about my crush on Quinn after they constantly found staring at her during an assembly in seventh grade but I knew that she doesn't know that I exist and even she does, she doesn't acknowledge my existence. It's not like I would even be on her radar, not when she has Alex Garcia on her arm who's the star on the baseball team who has a full scholarship to any number of schools and from I know has team scouting him for their team after high school. He doesn't help that he's incredibly good looking with his strong jaw, muscular physique and toothpaste commercial smile and I can help hating the guy because he has everything going for him especially having someone as amazing as the cheer captain. The night of the party Kurt and Noah convinced to me to attend the festivities and partake in alcoholic beverages even though I was concerned about the effects it would have on my singing voice since it's my ticket out of this town.

My cousin assured me that it was be fine and that I need to loosen up, needing to act like a typical teenage girl plus I was at my relative's house with a room of my own so I could hide out there if thing became too much for me to handle. For the first time in my life I threw caution to the wind, chugging my first cup and I nearly choked on the horrible tasting liquid as it burned on the way down as Sam patted me on the back before refilled my cup with a reddish color alcohol. It was fruiter than what I had at first and I liked it as it was in that moment that Quinn walked in with Santana and Brittany flanking her as it's one of the few times that she and the baseball star have been apart since the start of their relationship. She was dressed in a form fitting black dress that hugged every curve, her hair flowed down her shoulders like liquid gold, her makeup was simple yet smoky as it brought out the color of her eyes.

The Latina and dancer quickly ditched their captain for the appeal of the dance floor as she seems a little uncomfortable with being here as she leaned up against a wall and within the twenty minutes of her arrival at least seven or eight guys have hit on her. Each one of them were shot including Rick the Stick as I shook my head because I knew that none of them had chance with the cheerleader even if she wasn't in a relationship so I don't understand why they even tried. I drank two more drinks as my body warms up because of it but I don't know if it was the alcohol or not that was giving me this sudden bout of courage as I make my way towards the head Cheerio. She raised a sexy eyebrow at me and I felt my courage dissipating as I was about to turn back around when one guy from the hockey team had decided to get a little too handsy with the cheerleader which I didn't like.

I tried to take the civil route which was met with him pushing me into a wall hard then I grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around roughly before punching him as hard as I could. His face felt like glass as my hand throbbed painfully before the guy showed up to throw the guy out of the party as I walked into the kitchen to ice my hand when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see that it's Quinn looking rather sheepish which she thanks me for helping her with that puck head and I told her that I was happy to help before grabbing a bottle of vodka, retreating to my room upstairs. I don't know what I was thinking when I punched that hockey player but I know that I'm going to pay for it when I return to school in September but for now, I can drink myself into a stupor… at least that was the plan.

It was a half hour later when the head Cheerio stumbles into my room with her face flush and I could tell that she was rather drunk before looking around my room as her eyes finally found me. She walked over towards me before straddling my hips then pressed her lips against mine and it was everything that I imagined it to be and then some as a part of me knows that this is wrong, that I should be putting a stop to it. The alcohol flowing through my system and the blood rushing south to my penis was making a decision difficult as I didn't want things to end as the room grew hotter and hotter with the shedding of clothes. The next morning I was completely hung-over with the house trashed and I woke up naked alone but I didn't expect the cheerleader to stay after cheating on her boyfriend with the resident freak.

I kept my distance from Quinn as much as I could because I didn't think that she would want to be reminded of what transpired between us but it was a night that I would treasure for the rest of my life. I kept a low profile for a few days until I found the head Cheerio on my front porch, surprising me greatly as she asked me if my parents were home and I told her that they were visiting relatives in Florida for a few days. She pushed her way inside, closing the door behind her then grabbed my hand, leading me upstairs towards my room where she had her way with me and I'm glad that I'm sober this time to full experience everything. For the entire summer, the cheer captain would show up at my house and we would have intercourse then she would leave straight afterwards, leaving me to feel completely used and dirty but it's my own fault because I allow her to use me in this way.

Something changed midway through the summer as the cheerleader would come over without the intent of sleeping with me but instead, simply to hang out but the sleeping around didn't ended all together. We watched movies or lay out in the hammock in the backyard, getting to know each other and I got to see another side of the girl that I've fallen in love with that I don't get to see during school. I don't know what make of any of this because what we're doing isn't right because I'm helping the cheerleader to cheat on her boyfriend and as much as I do like Alex, no one deserves to be cheated on her and a large, selfish part of me wants her for myself. Two weeks before we're supposed to go back to school, I told Quinn that we can't keep doing this because I care too much about her to keep sneaking around like this so she had to choose who she wanted to be with and I'll accept whatever she decides.

We made love once last time before she left and that was almost a month as I assumed that she chosen to be with her boyfriend after the first day of school but I was proven wrong when the power couple of McKinley had decided to call it quits. A reason given why they had broken up but the baseball star seem to be broken up about it for at least maybe about a week before enjoying the hordes of girl throwing themselves at him. I roll my eyes but I couldn't figure out why the head Cheerio hadn't approached me about being what this for me but I kept my distance because I didn't want to pressure her and there's no telling if she actually wants to date me. _For all I know, it all could've be purely sexual. I mean it could hurt her reputation being with me. It's not like I have a lot to offer since I'm not popular or athletic in any way. I honestly shouldn't be getting my hopes and I should've known better to think that Quinn would want someone like me. _

_I have to face reality and get my head out of the dreams. The only times that someone like me actually gets the girl are in movies and fan fictions. The sooner that I accept, the better off I'll be._ I closed my locker, turning around to head off to Pre Calculus to see Quinn standing in front of me in white floral baby doll dress and a blue cardigan, smiling shyly at me as I look around to make sure that no one was standing behind me which no one was.

"Um can I help you, Quinn?" I asked raising an questioning eyebrow.

"Yes actually what are you doing Friday night?" Quinn asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Just practicing my scales, maybe uploading a video on YouTube of me singing" I said shrugging my shoulders. "I think I might let the guys teach how to play Call of Duty or Resident Evil. I never though why they like playing such violent games. Why?"

"Because I wondering maybe you might to go out with me and I could show you a good time" Quinn said invading my space, lips close to my ear. "Then go back to my house, watch a movie and not watch it"

"W-What are you saying, Quinn?" I asked feeling my blood rushing further south.

"What I'm saying is that I like you, Rachel. You made me feel things that I didn't with Alex and I want to explore what this could mean"

"I like you too Quinn, I have for a long time and if we're going to do this then we're going to do it properly so…"

"We're going have to put having sex hold right?" Quinn asks as I nod. "Okay but it's going to be a difficult for me since I have a hard time keeping my hands when it comes to you although I'll try cause you're worth it."

"Thank you" I said pecking her on the cheek.

"But you never did give me an answer about going out with on Friday"

"I would love to go out with you, Quinn" I said grinning.

"Can't wait. Walk me to class?" Quinn asked holding out her hand.

"Of course, Ms. Fabray" I said lacing our fingers together.

I never thought that I would get the girl but now that I have her, I'm never letting her go and I'm going to spend every day making sure that she's as happy as I am right now.

* * *

**_~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
